conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Ages of Agrax
The''' Dark Ages of Agrax''' refers to the time period following the collapse of the Nugai Empire in 3776 Ʋ and the beginning of the Republic of Agrax in 4886 Ʋ. The term "Dark Ages" refers to the lack of recorded history, and what was recorded was lost during the Siege of Vale, when the Holy Temple of Jobriunga was burnt down by the Escainian revolutionaries in the Kingdom of Aqios. From various myths and historical evidence from neighboring nations, the Dark Ages of Agrax can be somewhat explained and cataloged. The period is often historically described as wartorn and overall secular, with the movement from theologically-motivated empires to confederate-type republics, although mysticism is to believed to have increased exponentially during this period, as well as various different interpretations of TBD. Although there is a historical lack of evidence towards the much of the history of the region, art and poetry have been found to have increased during this period, with numerous abstract art paintings and poetic nightmares of the night sky and war. Musical compositions, mostly that of string baroque and harps, have also been discovered years later that were found to have originated in this period. Most of the music lyrical content consists of the ever-changing political state, as well as religious and everyday up-beat tunes to basic instrumentation, allowing for a sort of "solace" in the ever-silent dark period. History The term was originally coined by Chancellor and acclaimed historian TBD, to help better describe the period between the TBD and TBD. Although the time period would be decidedly dated on the date of the Nugai Empire's collapse, historians and scholars wouldn't begin recognizing the accomplishments and the achievements made in the era until the the mid-fifth millenium, which would spark a long period of debates among scholars and historians alike as to whether the era was truly "dark" of "enlightening". In contemporary history, the term is usually associated with the fact of how history was generally un-catalouged, and how there was an increase in paranoia and superstition. The Dark Ages would be assessed as a "frozen in time" era, in which almost no advancements were made in both medicine and technology, with the only advancements that were being made being primarily government and religion. Enlightenment During the "early" period of the Dark Ages, many philosophers and critical thinkers alike would con-jointly make the assertion that religion is seemly incompatable, and to a degree, contradictory, to politics and general reason. These assertions wouldn't hold any base following until the appearance of meritocratic city-states in the 4100's, when secularists, reformists, and philosophers began taking up political positions in government. This early declaration that religion is incompatable with government and reason would set up the precursor to the Age of Enlightenment. In the late 4100's, numerous coastal city-states around the Agrax region would begin converting to this form of thinking. In 4187, the city-state of Terrandum would establish the first true government that excludes religion in any and all aspects. Although still a heredity monarchy that practiced daily worship of TBD, the first few Monarchs had decidedly thought: if many of the nations that had followed theocratic elements in their government were unable to create a powerful and lasting empire that remained in power for a period of time that had yet to be recorded, then why not see if seperating religion and government would change that? Although the state of Terrandum would only last until the 4230's, it's initial thinking and progressive ideas would remain influential in the coastal region of Agrax. Many successor and neighboring states would take up the former Terrandum's ideological thinking and establish similar, if not equivalent, governmental systems that would ultimately progressively move into the inner region of Agrax. This spreading of information would tentatively not only create a more secular government that is used almost un-exclusevly everywhere, it would also begin another form of enlightenment that would change the year's of theological superiority in life: seperation between man and religion. During the final years of the Enlightenment, reforms within these theocratic oligarchs in an attempt to sway public opinion would, debatably, be the foundation and molding for the political term of "democracy" in Agrax. These reforms, as they had been written down, were to appeal that religion is something everybody can use, participate in, and can call to help in their dire needs. The identity of this would prove to change the elitist oligarchies to something similar to that of a communist state, where everybody is ideally seen as equal to that of each other. Other reforms, such as the ability for women to attend primary school and other reforms meant to help end slavery, have been noted to take place during this period. Although both issues would not be resolved until centuries later, the seed of thought had been planted. Reformation During the later years of the Enlightenment and the decline of the religious superiority that had dominated both the people of the region and the societies they built, the need for change was something that was inevitable. As historian TBA had said about the reformative period of the dark ages: "You know, when the people had finished deciding how they felt about religion and society, they were going to change something. Even if the illumination during this period had not occurred, something had to be done; something was not adding up." With this, the early reformative period is often seen as the pre-cursor to the numerous conflicts that would case much upheaval and hysteria, as the changing from states being operated under a theocratic oligarchy to a non-religious democracy was something that could not be done easily and without patience. War Pestilence "End" of the Dark Ages Category:Project Genesis